


Quédate conmigo esta noche

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassment, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mistakes, Moaning, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Russia, Secret Crush, Social Networking, Underwear Kink, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: En medio de los preparativos para una competencia de patinaje, Yuri Plisetsky se ve envuelto en una de las situaciones más vergonzosas de toda su vida, sin imaginar que eso podría servir para unirlo a la persona de la cual se halla secretamente enamorado.





	1. Stay with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (17 años) y Victor Nikiforov (29 años).  
> **  
>  Fic dedicado a VityaNik y a LichaZumTup

Yuri Plisetsky no supo cómo iría a enfrentar a sus entrenadores y a sus compañeros del equipo de patinaje después de la estupidez que cometió. Si bien fue su culpa por no prestar atención a lo que hacía, el rubio tenía todas las ganas de asesinar a Mila por hacerle hablar de ese tema que prefería conversarlo personalmente. Ya podía imaginar las caras que pusieron todos, en especial Yakov y Lilia, luego de escuchar las obscenidades que dijo en aquel audio que por error envió al grupo de _Whatsapp_ que tenían y en el cual, además de ellos y Mila, estaban también Victor y Georgi.

En el momento en que eso sucedió, Yuri estaba ocupado haciendo su equipaje y luchando con su curioso gato, que hurgaba entre sus pertenencias y se metía a su maleta cada tanto. El rubio y su equipo tenían que viajar para una competencia nacional que tendía lugar en un par de días.

Mientras Plisetsky se encontraba seleccionando las cosas que llevaría, mantenía chats paralelos con Mila en privado por un lado y con los integrantes del grupo de patinaje por el otro. Yakov y Lilia se pusieron a darles indicaciones puntuales y todos los demás estaban conectados en ese momento. La mayoría enviaba solo audios, excepto Victor que respondía con emojis, gifs y algunos memes.

En un momento dado, Mila preguntó a Yuri si había visto las sensuales fotografías que Victor publicó en su cuenta de _Instagram_ esa misma mañana. El albino se había tomado un par de fotos luciendo unos ajustados bóxers de distintos colores frente al espejo y preguntaba a sus miles de seguidores cuál le quedaba mejor. Ellos le respondían optando entre rojo y negro; otros le dejaban comentarios algo subidos de tono, como que se vería mejor sin nada puesto.

Claro que Yuri había visto esas fotografías; pues ni bien recibió la notificación, las había capturado y guardado su galería de fotos. En cambio, no respondió a la publicación ni indicó que le gustaran las instantáneas de su compañero. Él quedó más bien molesto ante la actitud vanidosa y exhibicionista de Nikiforov. ¡Lo odiaba tanto cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas! Sobre todo porque el mundo entero lo podía apreciar con poca ropa y era el objeto del deseo de miles de personas. El joven ruso podía comprender muy bien lo que le pasaba y le molestaba de sobremanera que fuera así, estaba celoso. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que le sucedía.

La curiosa pelirroja estuvo insistiendo bastante a Yuri para que este le contara qué le parecieron esas fotos de Victor. Intentando gastarle bromas, ella le preguntaba si le habían gustado las imágenes y qué haría si tuviera al atractivo hombre frente a él luciendo así de sexy.

Todo eso ocurría a la par que Yuri se ponía a escuchar los audios de sus coachs, quienes pedían puntualidad para encontrarse en el aeropuerto al día siguiente y también les rogaban que cuidaran sus dietas. El chico resopló fastidiado con eso último y envió un par de audios al chat equivocado sin darse cuenta. El primero de ellos resultó menos fuerte pero no menos grave.

_"¡Dios, ya me tienen hartos esos viejos con sus mierdas! ¿Por qué joden tanto con lo de la dieta? Si yo no engordo ni si me como una vaca entera y tampoco me siento nervioso con la competencia. ¡Mi programa es perfecto y lo domino! Sé que haré una excelente presentación. ¡Al diablo con ellos! Me daré el gusto de comer lo que me venga en gana hoy. Es más, hace rato que fui al supermercado compré una bolsa gigante de papas fritas y un refresco."_

Ni bien lo terminó de grabar, Yuri lo mandó al grupo en lugar de enviárselo a Mila. Enseguida fue el siguiente audio y en ese sí dijo cosas muy subidas de tono.

_"¿Por qué me preguntas eso, bruja? Es obvio que si lo tuviera así frente a mí, no dudaría un solo momento en meterme entre sus piernas y atragantarme con su pene. Le daría el mejor oral de toda su maldita vida hasta que sus ojos se pongan en blanco y se corra en mi boca. Bueno ya, mejor cambiemos de tema que me estoy poniendo caliente al imaginarlo y todavía tengo mucho que hacer aquí."_

Sin siquiera percatarse de sus acciones, Plisetsky bajó el teléfono a un lado pero apenas unos segundos después, el aparato comenzó a sonar y leyó en la pantalla _"Vieja bruja llamando..."_. Lo primero que el chico pensó fue que su compañera le seguiría molestando con esas cuestiones.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, bruja? ¿No tienes que hacer tu equipaje?

—¡¡¡Elimina esos audios ahora mismo, Yuri!!! -gritó la pelirroja del otro lado- ¡Los enviaste al grupo y no a mí, tonto!

—¿¡¡¡Quéééééé!!!??? -Yuri colgó la llamada y con las manos temblorosas ingresó a la aplicación para corroborar que sí se había equivocado terriblemente- ¡¡¡Nooooo!!! Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿cómo pude ser tan imbécil?

Yuri seleccionó los audios en cuestión para eliminarlos tan rápido como le fue posible pero para su mala suerte, todos ya los habían escuchado y Yakov fue el primero en manifestarse al respecto.

_"Yuri, voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché nada de eso. Lilia, ¿te encuentras bien?"_

Ese fue el mensaje que escribió el coach. Se lo percibía más que molesto ante tanta impertinencia, pero estaba más preocupado por el estado de su ex esposa, quien también había escuchado los audios y lo más probable era que hubiera sufrido un desmayo a causa del disgusto.

Yuri quedó pálido y aunque de todas maneras eliminó aquellos mensajes de voz, estaba muerto de la vergüenza. En medio de su infortunio, dio gracias al cielo no haber mencionado el nombre de Victor en ningún momento; eso hubiera sido el doble de embarazoso y todos se iban a dar por enterados sobre uno de sus más grandes secretos. Mila era la única que sabía que el rubio llevaba años enamorado de Victor Nikiforov y siempre lo andaba alentando para que se animara a hablarle por fin sobre sus sentimientos.

Y a propósito del albino, quien también había escuchado los audios de Yuri, se limitó a enviar un meme oportuno para la situación, el del actor Terry Crews exclamando: _"¡Diablos, señorita!"_ y lo adjuntó escribiendo: _"¡Diablos, Yuri!"._

Mila se llamó al silencio en ese momento de tensión y Georgi fue quien intentó poner paños fríos a la situación cambiando radicalmente el rumbo de la charla para que todo pasara al olvido más pronto.

_"¿Alguien llevará maquillaje de buena calidad? Ya no tengo espacio para mi kit favorito y no quiero que me cobren por exceso de equipaje."_

La respuesta a Popovich vino enseguida y por más increíble que pudiera parecer, se trató de Lilia, quien no dijo absolutamente nada sobre el incómodo tema.

_"Yo lo llevaré. No te preocupes, querido."_

Tras eso, Yuri se desconectó y dejó su celular a un lado. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, quedando boca abajo y con el rostro hundido en su almohada, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber prestado la debida atención. Al día siguiente debía reunirse con todos ellos y ya podía hacerse la idea de lo incómodo que sería todo. No le quedaba más que tragar su orgullo y ofrecer en persona una disculpa a cada uno de sus coachs y compañeros.

—¿Cómo se hace para solicitar asilo político en Tierra del Fuego en 24 horas?

Luego del incidente, la conversación grupal disminuyó hasta que ya nadie volvió a enviar ningún mensaje. Ni siquiera Mila se atrevió a escribirle de nuevo a Yuri en privado. Mientras tanto, Yuri seguía muy nervioso y con muchas ganas de patear una pared o lanzarse por el balcón de su habitación; si no fuera porque sabía que se lastimaría horrible y su carrera en el patinaje podría verse comprometida de por vida, sin dudas, lo hubiera hecho.

Plisetsky terminó arrojando a la basura la bolsa de papas y el refresco que compró, tal vez con cierto cargo de conciencia por no seguir las instrucciones que -por su bien- le dieron sus entrenadores. Acabó de hacer su equipaje y fue a tomar una ducha caliente para intentar relajarse. Su único plan era marcharse a dormir temprano aunque a la vez, rogaba que no pasaran las horas porque al día siguiente tendría que ver a todo su equipo en el aeropuerto.

—Por suerte será hasta la tarde. Me dará tiempo de ensayar alguna explicación aunque...realmente dudo que algo pueda justificar eso -suspiró con hastío- Será horrible tener las miradas de todos sobre mí, Yakov y Lilia juzgándome y tildándome de degenerado, Georgi viéndome como a un puberto con revolución hormonal, Mila haciendo chistes sobre el tema y Victor... -tragó saliva para luego cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y deslizarlas hacia abajo, presionando la piel de su cara, estaba demasiado avergonzado- No quiero ni pensar lo que dirá ese tonto. Será mejor que lo evite lo más que pueda porque no voy a poder tolerar sus burlas.

\---

El rubio puso a cargar la batería de su celular y no lo quiso revisar más. Vio algunas notificaciones de mensajes pero las ignoró por completo. Tras eso, fue a la cama y se cubrió con una manta y enseguida, Potya lo siguió y se acomodó a sus anchas sobre la espalda de su dueño. Yuri creyó que iba a poder conciliar el sueño con rapidez pero se equivocó.

—Lo único que me faltaba era tener insomnio justo esta noche -exclamó con fastidio- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mierda tiene que ser ahora?

Estuvo como 20 minutos en esas condiciones hasta que la pantalla de su celular se encendió repentinamente y la vibración lo alertó. El muchacho se compuso para ver de qué se trataba y lo que leyó en la pantalla fue _"Anciano calvo llamando..."_. Los colores se le subieron a la cara y los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de él. No era muy usual que Victor lo llamara por las noches, él por lo general era más de escribir.

Con dudas y un dejo de preocupación, Yuri decidió responder a esa llamada.

—¿Qué pasa, anciano? ¿Qué son estas horas de llamar?

—¿Ya estabas durmiendo, Yuri? ¿Así que como el niño bueno que eres vas a la cama temprano? -respondió el albino con un tono de burla, a sabiendas de lo mucho que el chico odiaba ser tratado como un infante-

—Si no me dices qué mierda quieres, voy a colgar -replicó el otro muy molesto-

—No, no cuelgues. Pasa que mi auto tuvo un desperfecto repentino y ya no consigo ponerlo en marcha.

—¿Y qué con eso? Por si no te has enterado, soy patinador y no mecánico automotriz. Llama al seguro y que te lo solucionen, ¿no?

—Lo haría pero no tengo el número agendado. Además estoy con apenas 1% de carga en el celular y se apagará en cuestión de nada. ¿No te importa si paso por tu casa a recargarlo un momento? Necesito que me prestes un cargador porque tampoco traje el mío.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué a mi casa?

—Porque ya estoy en frente, Yuri.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Por favor -su voz se había tornado suplicante- En verdad necesito de tu ayuda y...-- -la llamada fue abruptamente interrumpida y el rubio se dio cuenta que su compañero no estaba mintiendo; se le había apagado el teléfono y refunfuñando, tuvo que salir de la cama para ir a socorrerlo-

Plisetsky abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con el otro, quien se acercó a darle un efusivo abrazo. Nikiforov se sintió aliviado al ver que el chico accedió a solidarizarse con él en lugar de dejarlo allí a su suerte.

—¡Muchas gracias, Yuri! -exclamó- Te debo una.

Yuri se puso rojo hasta las orejas como siempre lo hacía cuando Victor invadía su espacio personal de esa manera, por lo que se apartó con prisa del abrazo ajeno. El mayor fue invitado a pasar a la sala y entonces entregó su teléfono celular al dueño de casa para que lo pusiera a cargar.

—Lamento haberte hecho salir de la cama -se excusó el albino pero en realidad no lo sentía; su visita tenía otro trasfondo y al parecer, el más joven no había dado cuenta-

—¡Qué remedio! -resopló el chico, cruzándose de brazos y ocupando uno de los sofás individuales frente al hombre, quien estaba sentado en otro similar- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías paseando en auto a estas horas en lugar de quedarte en tu casa a descansar? ¡Mañana viajamos a Sochi, tonto!

—Sí, pero es hasta la tarde -replicó Victor, restándole importancia a lo que el otro le exponía un tanto molesto- Fui a llevar a mi perro a casa de un familiar que lo va a cuidar mientras yo estoy fuera de San Petersburgo. No me lo puedo llevar conmigo en esta ocasión.

—Bueno, eso es verdad -Yuri estaba prácticamente en las mismas condiciones- Yo dejaré a mi gato con la vecina de en frente que siempre me lo cuida cuando me toca viajar.

—Ya veo -respondió el mayor y volvió a dedicarle al otro una sonrisa aunque esta vez, fue algo diferente y sugestiva por lo que el rubio no supo como interpretarla-

—¿Quieres beber algo? -preguntó el más joven en su afán de continuar una charla fluida- Bueno, en realidad solo tengo café y agua.

—No, así estoy bien -la respuesta ajena definitivamente no ayudaba a mantener la plática en pie-

Plisetsky ya no supo qué responder y se sintió de lo más incómodo con el silencio que se generó entre ambos. También pudo percibir la intensa mirada de Victor posándose sobre él y no tenía modo de escapar de esos bellos ojos celestes que lo examinaban de una manera muy inquietante.

—¿Qué pasa, Victor? -preguntó por fin al no poder resistir tanta tensión-

—Me siento muy intrigado, ¿sabes?

—¿Intrigado?

—Sí, con los audios que enviaste al grupo.

—¿Por qué tienes que acordarte de eso? ¡Me equivoqué y ya! Por mi desatención los envié al chat incorrecto -volvió a sonrojarse y a ponerse nervioso- No sé cómo voy a mirar mañana a los viejos a la cara.

—Yo que tú me hago el desentendido y ya. Te estás ahogando en vaso, Yuri.

—Eso lo dices porque no eres tú quien hizo tal estupidez y además, eres un cínico de lo peor.

—¡Vamos! Ellos no te van a decir nada en absoluto -aseveró el mayor- Aunque me gustaría saber a quién te referías en el segundo audio. ¿Es que acaso estás saliendo con alguien?

—¡Claro que no! -respondió Plisetsky un tanto alterado y se puso de pie para ir a verificar el estado de la carga de batería del celular ajeno, necesitaba escapar de la vista del albino o iba a estar en problemas- Mila y tú son las personas más chismosas que conozco.

—La verdad es que no quisiera enterarme que estás saliendo con un chico que no te conviene. Después de todo eres el más pequeño de nuestro grupo y nos sentimos con la responsabilidad de protegerte, gatito.

—¿Por qué mierda todos piensan que sigo siendo un infante? ¡Son insoportables!

—Después de lo que dijiste en ese audio, me quedó claro que ya no eres ningún infante. Los niños no dicen ese tipo de cosas tan obscenas. No con tanta determinación.

—¡Ya para con eso! -Yuri se sentía harto, todo lo que quería era olvidar aquel error que le seguía martirizando, se había molestado bastante, por lo que regresó junto a Victor quedando de pie frente a él, quien permanecía sentado en su mismo sitio- Sabía que ibas a burlarte de mí. ¿Qué acaso tú nunca cometes errores? ¿No, verdad? Es obvio que el gran Victor Nikiforov nunca hace nada malo -a esas alturas, Plisetsky estaba sintiendo muchas ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en el rostro-

La expresión seria del mayor dejó a Yuri algo descolocado, ya no sonreía con sorna ni lo observaba como si quisiera ver a través de él. Ahora lucía extraño y tenso, incluso molesto, parecía que estaba apretando los dientes, nada de eso era típico de Victor. El chico ni siquiera pudo predecir sus movimientos bruscos y rápidos, en cuanto alcanzó a darse cuenta, ya lo había tomado por los brazos, acercándolo a él a una escasa de su rostro.

—¿Quién es él? -preguntó el albino con una voz tan severa que hizo que el otro se asustara un poco y tragara saliva-

—¡No voy a decírtelo! -replicó desviándole la mirada y sintiendo cómo una sensación de ardor invadía su rostro, maldijo para sus adentros pues sabía estaba todo ruborizado y también empezaba a traspirar un poco-

—¿Acaso te estabas refiriendo a ese kazajo horrible del que te has hecho amigo últimamente? -Victor no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir hasta que no confesara, su agarre se hizo más fuerte en los brazos ajenos- ¡Habla! ¡Dime quién es el tipo al que quieres hacerle esas cosas!

—¡Serás idiota! Otabek solo es mi amigo y además él está interesado en Mila.

—Bien, no es él. ¿¡Entonces quién!?

Plisetsky conocía muy bien al albino y sabía lo tenaz e insistente que podía llegar a ser, no iba a librarse de él así cómo así. Comenzó a forcejear con él para intentar soltarse, haciendo que con eso, Nikiforov se pusiera de pie y lo sostuviera con más intensidad. Completamente harto de la situación, tomó aire y al verse acorralado, no tuvo más opción que dejarlo salir.

—¡¡¡Me refería a ti!!! -gritó Yuri sin saber qué esperar después- A ti, anciano idiota. ¿Ya estás contento?

Tras recibir esa respuesta, Victor lo soltó y Yuri se dejó caer sentado en el sofá. No sabía cómo sentirse, sonreía con amargura y también quería romperse a llorar.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? -el mayor no conseguía creerlo, lo había tomado por sorpresa-

—Ojalá estuviera bromeando, pero no. ¡Maldita sea! Tantos años queriéndote en silencio, arruinados así por una estupidez de mi parte -suspiró el más joven y acabó echándose a un lado, estaba resignado, creyendo que Victor volvería a burlarse de él después de todo eso-

—¿Tú me quieres, Yuri? -una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del albino- ¿No soy invisible ante tus ojos como siempre me hiciste creer?

—Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto -inquirió el muchacho, a punto de quebrarse- Por favor, vete.

—¿Piensas que me iré después de lo que acabas de decirme? -el otro avanzó unos pasos hacia y se colocó de rodillas frente al sofá donde el rubio estaba echado hacia un lado; apartó los cabellos que cubrían aquellos intensos ojos verdes que estaban a punto de dejar caer lágrimas- Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz, ¿sabes?

—No mientas para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, Victor.

—No miento, gatito. Me pasa exactamente igual que a ti. Siento algo muy fuerte hacia ti desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no sabía cómo hacértelo saber sin meterme en problemas. Hasta hace poco, todavía estabas prohibido para mí.

Con eso, Yuri se compuso y quedó sentado en el sofá viendo a Victor con escepticismo ante esas declaraciones repentinas. Era como un golpe bajo aunque al mismo tiempo, esas palabras lo hacían sentir muy contento. Sus miradas se encontraron y el mayor no lo dudó más, lo abrazó de un modo por demás afectuoso. Sin embargo, el otro no lo correspondió, dejando al mayor bastante confundido.

—¿Por qué no me abrazas también? -preguntó el hombre un poco decepcionado aunque no por eso se alejó, sino que reposó su barbilla en el hombro derecho de Yuri-

—¿Estás bromeando como siempre, no?

—¿Tanto te cuesta creerme, gatito?

—Quisiera creerte pero no quiero llevarme una decepción después.

Eso sí llevó a Victor a romper la distancia con el cuerpo ajeno para luego tomar el rostro del rubio con ambas manos, obligándolo a enfrentar por fin a su celeste mirada y comprobar que estaba siendo sincero.

—¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas? ¿Quieres que te bese? ¿O quizás que te diga que estoy enamorado de ti?

Yuri negó con la cabeza con suavidad y sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre, fue entonces que decidió sincerarse por completo.

—Quiero que te quedes a dormir conmigo esta noche.

Esta vez, Victor se sonrojó al escuchar esa propuesta que le resultó tierna aunque al mismo tiempo, llamativamente inesperada. No pudo evitar imaginar algo más, por lo que prefirió aclararlo antes de equivocarse y arruinarlo todo.

—¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?

—¡Dormir! ¡Dije dormir, anciano pervertido! -refutó el chico de inmediato, no era como si no quisiera hacerlo pero se sentía avergonzado de admitirlo aunque también consideraba que sería demasiado apresurado-

—De acuerdo, me quedaré a "dormir" contigo entonces -el mayor remarcó esa palabra adrede; se sentía regocijado y a la vez, muy aliviado de saber que Yuri no estaba interesado en ningún otro hombre-

Rato después, los dos se encontraban en la habitación de Yuri recostados en la cama, abrazados y compartiendo la misma manta. Si bien Victor acostumbraba a dormir desnudo, tuvo que hacer una excepción y quedarse con la camiseta y la ropa interior puestas. El rubio pudo notar que el otro vestía aquel bóxer de color rojo con el que se había tomado las fotos y en un instante recordó el lío en el que se metió.

—Prefiero el negro -musitó Plisetsky, atrayendo la atención del mayor, quien a su vez pudo notarlo con una expresión de molestia y el ceño fruncido-

—¿Qué?

—Preguntaste cuál te quedaba mejor. Pues creo que te queda mejor el bóxer negro. El rojo es como muy... -calló al no hallar una palabra adecuada-

—¿Muy gay?

—No, bueno, sí también. Aunque iba a decir muy de prostituta. Victor, creo que se te pegaron las maneras de tu amigo el nalgas sueltas.

Victor se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia de Yuri y quedó mirándolo extrañado.

—¿Quién es mi amigo el nalgas sueltas?

—El suizo que usa pestañas postizas.

—¿Chris? ¿Pero por qué te cae tan mal?

—No es que me caiga mal. Pero estoy seguro te contagió esos gustos estrafalarios.

—¿Quééé? ¡Yuri, vamos! Si lo dices por el bóxer rojo, es solo un color y ya.

—Sí, pero no me gusta. Ok, sí me gusta -se desdijo de inmediato- Lo que no me gusta es que todo el mundo te haya visto así.

—¿Así que estabas celoso?

—¡Mira quién lo dice! Tú pensaste que en el audio estaba hablando de Otabek.

—Ni me digas -el mayor rodó los ojos- Por fortuna, ya sé que no tienes gustos tan malos. De hecho, tus gustos son geniales.

—Ahhh, cállate ya. ¡En verdad eres tan insoportablemente presumido!

—Y tú eres tan lindo, gatito -dicho eso, Victor dio a Yuri un beso en la frente y así consiguió que el otro sonriera-

De ese modo, un día que inició pésimo terminó bastante bien. Yuri acabó confesándole abiertamente a Victor que él era la persona a la que se refirió en aquel comprometedor audio, pero las cosas resultaron mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

Por otro lado, Yuri ya no sentía tanto miedo de lo que iría a suceder al otro día; es decir, de dar la cara frente a sus entrenadores y a sus demás compañeros ante los cuales también se vio expuesto. Por alguna razón, saber que el albino estaría acompañándolo cuando los tuviera que ver a todos, le otorgaba cierta seguridad.

Yuri Plisetsky sospechaba que aquel viaje no sería solo para una competición más; también tenía el ligero presentimiento de que su relación con Nikiforov iría a tomar un rumbo distinto luego de aquellas mutuas confesiones.

**FIN**


	2. Extra

**~~~ EXTRA ~~~**

Todo parecía producto de la casualidad pero en realidad, Victor Nikiforov fue el responsable de distribuir las habitaciones en el hotel donde les tocó hospedarse en Sochi para la competencia nacional. Envió a Lilia a quedarse con Mila, a Yakov con Georgi y a Yuri con él. Nada de eso llamó la atención ni levantó sospechas en los demás. Una vez instalados en las recámaras, todos dejaron sus equipajes y fueron a conocer las instalaciones de la pista donde les tocaría competir.

Tras unos 30 minutos de estar allí, Yuri manifestó sentirse cansado luego del viaje, por lo que sus entrenadores le indicaron que volviera al hotel y descansara pues lo necesitaban en óptimas condiciones para cuando llegara su turno.

Yuri llegó al hotel y ni bien se metió a la habitación, comenzó a sentir algo de hambre. Tomó su celular y envió a Victor un mensaje para que le trajera algo de comer en cuanto le tocara regresar. Iba a tumbarse en su cama cuando vio que en la de su compañero había un desastre. Victor había quitado todas sus cosas de la maleta, dejándolas esparcidas sobre el colchón en lo que buscaba sus ropas deportivas y no volvió a acomodarlas.

Yuri se acercó a hurgar entre las pertenencias del albino y vio que ahí estaba también toda la ropa interior ajena. Sonrió y se le ocurrió que podía apropiarse de uno de los bóxers de Victor para tenerlo solo para él. Entonces tomó aquel dichoso bóxer negro que había asegurado le agradó más que el rojo y se lo llevó consigo cuando fue de regreso a su cama.

No pudo resistir a la tentación que aquello le provocaba y acercó la prenda a su nariz. La comenzó a olfatear y descubrió que estaba limpia aunque de todos modos, tenía impregnado en sí el aroma de Victor. Se sintió inmediatamente erotizado con eso y sin pensarlo dos veces, se despojó de sus calzados y de su pantalón junto con su ropa interior.

Supuso que Victor demoraría bastante en regresar, así que no se preocupó para nada. Allí mismo se echó a la cama quedando boca arriba y empezó a masturbarse, usando el bóxer de su compañero como un efectivo estimulante. Yuri cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que estaba con Victor en esos momentos, fantaseaba con ser besado, tocado y poseído por él. Lo quería allí en ese momento para aplacar las inmensas ganas que le tenía.

El chico tomaba su miembro con su mano derecha y la deslizaba con rapidez llevando un ritmo vertiginoso, gimoteaba el nombre del albino y luego de un rato, cubrió su pene con la ropa interior ajena y siguió con lo mismo. Los fluidos pre-seminales de Yuri comenzaron a manchar la tela con rapidez y debido a su excitación, sabía que no demoraría mucho en venirse.

—Ahhhh...ahhhh...ngh...mierda... -sus gemidos se hacían más sonoros a medida que su éxtasis se acercaba, su orgasmo parecía inminente, no lo resistía más, arqueaba la espalda y sentía a la vez unos espasmos en su intimidad-

En cuanto se compuso y abrió los ojos, Plisetsky quedó totalmente horrorizado al comprobar que tenía público. Aunque más bien se trataba de un solitario espectador que lo observaba con fascinación al pie de la cama. Lo primero que el rubio atinó a hacer, fue cubrir sus partes y balbucear alguna explicación pero en realidad no había nada que decir ante la obviedad de la situación.

Muerto de la vergüenza y sonrojado a más no poder, Yuri agachó la mirada y siguió en vano intentando justificar su accionar. Volvía a sentirse un estúpido sin escrúpulos como cuando envió los audios por error. En definitiva, aquellos no estaban siendo sus mejores días.

—Escucha, Victor -murmuró- Yo...--

—¡Qué desvergonzado, Yuri! -lo interrumpió con una voz cargada de sorna y su característica sonrisa cínica- ¿Usando mi ropa interior para masturbarte de esa manera?

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? ¡Dijiste que ibas a quedarte más tiempo con los demás!

—Sí, pero cambié de opinión. Aunque ahora eso no importa, mejor sigue con lo tuyo -pidió de la manera más natural del mundo, ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado- Me gusta mucho verte así.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero acaso estás loco? -Yuri no podía creer lo que el mayor le estaba diciendo, empezó a sentirse irritado y a perder su erección-

—Ya veo -replicó el otro- Fue mi culpa por haberte interrumpido. Pero no te preocupes, te compensaré ya mismo.

—¿¡Eh!? -el más joven tragó saliva al ver a su compañero despojándose de la chaqueta deportiva que vestía, dejándola caer al piso para luego meterse a la cama también-

Victor separó las piernas de Yuri e hizo que él apartara sus manos que se empeñaban en ocultar su sexo aún cubierto con esa ropa interior de la discordia, la cual también la hizo a un lado. El hombre pudo comprobar que el rubio seguía encendido aunque todavía no consiguió llegar al orgasmo. Levantó los ojos hacia él, lo notó algo tenso y completamente sonrojado.

—Nunca has hecho nada de esto, ¿verdad? Si no te gusta, me detendré. Solo tienes que decírmelo.

Y entonces, el atractivo patinador asió sus manos a los muslos de Yuri y se dispuso a iniciar la erótica labor de complacerlo. Pasó su lengua por los testículos, deslizándola luego hacia arriba para lamer la parte posterior del pene hasta alcanzar la punta del mismo, allí lo succionó un poco, logrando con eso que el chico se echara para atrás y gimiera descontrolado.

Al ver que la reacción del rubio era favorable, Victor decidió proseguir. Sus labios envolvieron el enrojecido falo que volvía a erectarse conforme él usaba su lengua para estimularlo mientras lo tenía en su boca. No paso demasiado para comenzara a succionar con rapidez, provocando unos obscenos sonidos junto con los quejidos del chico, quien intentaba mover sus caderas hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido inmovilizado por el otro, presionando su pelvis contra la cama de forma que no pudiera contonearse a voluntad, aumentando con eso su tensión y su excitación.

El pre-semen que Yuri lubricaba mezclado con la abundante saliva de Victor, se escurrió rápidamente cuesta abajo y había alcanzando la zona perineal. El mayor lo pudo comprobar al sentir la humedad en su mano derecha, que en ese momento masajeaba los testículos del chico. Así fue que condujo uno de sus dedos hacia allí hasta alcanzar ese pequeño y rugoso orificio, al cual aplicó cierta presión sin descuidar un solo instante la felación que con tanto gusto le estaba practicando a su joven compañero.

Al darse cuenta que Yuri estaba a un paso del orgasmo, continuó e introdujo aquel dedo en el menor. Para su sorpresa, este entró sin mucho inconveniente por lo que sumó un dedo más, hundiéndolos tanto le fue posible hasta alcanzar el punto de máximo estímulo en el interior ajeno.

—Mmm...aaahhh...Victor...yaaa... -en vano intentó advertirle que iría a correrse; el joven se liberó dejando sus fluidos en la boca del hombre quien aún así, no dejó de succionarlo ni de penetrarlo con sus dedos una y otra vez-

Yuri jadeaba, se sentía agitado y extraño. Estaba también todo traspirado y ruborizdo. Victor se apartó de él, su boca abandonó el miembro del rubio y también retiró sus dedos del interior de este. Aunque al parecer, el chico le había tomado gusto a lo que estaban haciendo y de inmediato volteó, quedando boca abajo y observándolo con lascivia por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

—Ni creas que hemos terminado con esto, anciano -inquirió Plisetsky con una sonrisa ladina y desafiante- Ahora quiero ir hasta el final.

El albino quedó sorprendido al ver cómo Yuri elevaba sus caderas, sosteniéndose con sus rodillas y luego él mismo procedía a separar sus glúteos con sus manos, dejándose expuesto. El rubio había perdido todo el pudor al punto de que ahora era él quien provocaba al otro y pedía por más.

—¡Anda, Vitya! ¿Ya no quieres? -insistió- ¿O es que acaso vas a dejar que use mis dedos de nuevo? Lo estuve haciendo todos estos días y pensaba cómo sería si me follaras tú.

Con eso, Nikiforov no pudo esperar más y dejó caer entre las nalgas del chico, los restos de semen mezclado con su saliva que había estado conteniendo en su boca desde que el otro se vino allí; no lo había tragado hasta ese momento y ahora le daba un uso más que provechoso.

Yuri gimió ante la sensación húmeda que se escurría con lentitud desde su trasero hacia sus genitales. Se sentía tan libidinoso de esa manera y ciertamente le estaba encantando. Enseguida, los dedos de Victor se incrustaron de nuevo él y empezaron a moverse en su interior, entrando y saliendo a ritmo cada vez más acelerado.

—Ahhhh...ngh...ahhhh...

—¡Cuánta ansiedad, gatito! -exclamó el albino al ver cómo el mismo Yuri se movía de atrás hacia adelante, buscando que esos dedos lo penetraran tan profundo como fuera posible- Apenas recién te has corrido y estás a poniéndote duro otra vez. ¿Es esto lo que provoco en ti?

—Ngh...maldito presumido -gruñó mientras una de sus manos se dirigió a su pene para masturbarse- ¡Ahhh...fóllame ya!

—Mmm si lo pides así, sería un crimen negarme -replicó Nikiforov, quien para entonces también estaba a punto; retiró sus dedos y con prisa se colocó de rodillas detrás Plisetsky, ni siquiera pudo alcanzar a sacarse la toda ropa, bajó su pantalón deportivo junto con su bóxer hasta dejarlos a la mitad de sus muslos y liberó su prominente erección-

El hombre tomó su pene y lo rozó contra el palpitante orificio que al parecer se encontraba ya bien dilatado. Yuri se estremeció al sentirlo y Victor echó un tanto más de saliva allí antes de ejercer presión y empujar poco a poco. Demoró antes de terminar de penetrar a su ahora amante, ya que el chico se removía a causa de los dolores y la molestia que le generaba aquello. Era comprensible y Nikiforov lo entendió; después de todo, era la primera vez del rubio manteniendo relaciones sexuales con otro hombre y la práctica sobrepasaba a la teoría que se sabía.

—Relájate un poco, Yuri -susurró el mayor al notarlo nervioso en cierto momento y entonces, tomándolo por la cintura, lo embistió con fuerza hasta hundirse por completo en el esbelto y menudo cuerpo, arrancándole un alarido que se desvaneció en la almohada-

Las manos de Yuri sujetaban las sábanas hasta arrugarlas mientras él continuaba con el rostro enterrado en el cojín, gimoteando y echando unas lágrimas. Victor no pudo esperar más y empezó a follárselo como así como el otro se lo había pedido.

Cuando por fin lograron adaptarse con plenitud el uno al otro, Yuri levantó la cabeza y dejó salir los más bellos quejidos que Victor escuchó en toda su vida. Eran de placer y gozo, iban en aumento dejando en evidencia cómo cuerpo se había acomodado y relajado, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le provocaba ser llenado por la virilidad del hombre que amaba. Sentía que pertenecía al albino y le encantaba que así fuera.

Por su parte, Victor estaba impactado y complacido. No solo tenía una suerte espectáculo erótico ante sus ojos, también se sentía el más afortunado del mundo por ser el dueño de la primera vez del chico con quien deseaba permanecer. Ya no había sentimientos de culpa por estarlo deseando durante años. Era consciente de que podía permitirse el gusto no solo de poseerlo sino también de amarlo.

El mayor fue el primero en alcanzar el orgasmo, descargando gran parte de su esencia vertida en el interior de su amante. Luego lo ayudó a estimularse hasta provocarle que volviera a venirse también; Yuri dejó sus fluidos regados por la cama antes de que ambos terminaran desplomándose.

El chico sonrió por demás satisfecho y tras lo ocurrido, quedaron en la cama recostados uno al lado del otro, abrazados aunque un tanto incómodos a causa de las ropas que no se habían podido terminar de sacar.

—Gracias por esto, Vitya -murmuró el chico, aferrándose más al cuerpo al ajeno- Fue mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado -en verdad sonaba muy sincero e incluso aún parecía muy motivado-

—¿No me digas que todavía quieres seguir? -cuestionó el otro- ¡Dios, dame un respiro!

—¿No crees poder seguirme el ritmo, anciano? -bromeó-

—Puedo hacer que lo compruebes pero ahora no, necesitamos estar en óptimas condiciones para competir. No quiero dejarte fatigado y desgastado pero tal vez podríamos hacer luego aquello que mencionaste en el audio. Por mí no hay problema -Victor guiñó un ojo- ¿En serio serás tan bueno como para dejarme con los ojos en blanco?

Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nueva cuenta. El hecho de recordar aquello, siempre lo iba a hacer sentir avergonzado de manera indefectible; por lo que para hacer pasar el momento, no contestó sino que se acercó a besar a Victor y conseguir así que callara. Sonrió al ver que dio resultado.

—Te amo -pronunció Plisetsky sin separarse por completo de los labios de su amante-

—Y yo a ti, gatito -la respuesta ajena no se hizo esperar, ambos compartían un mismo y hermoso sentimiento de felicidad y estaban más que seguros que deseaban permanecer juntos; así fue como oficialmente su relación de pareja se consagró-

**FIN**


End file.
